


Looking for a fic

by Wykliss



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crossover Katekyou hitman reborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wykliss/pseuds/Wykliss
Summary: Hi guys I’m looking for a crossover fic with Katekyou hitman reborn.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

Hi guys I’m looking for a fic I’ve read that wasn’t complete and I can’t seem to find it anywhere. So it was one where Aki I think was about to die or something and Byakuran who is his father here release his sealed power to save him but as a result I think he forget his past. Of course then he goes with his father and reborn trains him and everything. When he finally meet Asami, here Asami and everyone believe that Akihito is dead, it is to save him, Feilong, Mikhail and many others I can’t remember. They say that this is not Akihito but his twin brother. The story had like 18 chapters I think but It was rewritten and had 14 but I can’t find it. Drop a comment if you know it. Thanks. 


End file.
